


deeper

by goldavn



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, kisses are exchanged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: daniel and seongwu share a bottle of wine, and let their tension wash away...





	deeper

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday danny!
> 
> i've had this sitting in my folder since the night i wrote most of it after the fansign where a fan gave daniel wine at the beginning of their promotion periods for 'energetic'... i thought it was time i finally fixed it up and finished as one of my very first pieces i wrote most of in this fandom.

It’s been a sweltering day but what’s new in Seoul during the summer. The boys had wrapped up a successful fan sign not too long ago and are now lounging around their dorm for some desperately needed recuperation.

Daniel is lying sprawled across the sofa as one of the staffs approach him carrying two very large bags. At first Daniel was wondering what they were, then it had clicked.

_The champagne._

A fan had given him not one but two bottles of expensive champagne as a gift for earning two wins for Energetic. Daniel at the time could not help but smile widely in awe at the alcohol, champagne is his _favorite_ after all. 

“I believe these are for you,” the staff says, a soft smirk on his face.

“What?” Daniel exclaims before bursting into short laughter.

“I’m not going to say anything apart from be careful and don’t drink it all at once,” the staff says as he points a finger at the younger idol. Daniel nods his head once, twice, three times – for affect. He’s no stranger to the intoxicating liquid, he’s of age after all and has had great fun with the attempts of out drinking his friends in the past. The staff member leaves Daniel alone with the alcohol and Daniel wonders if it would be a good idea to have a drink with some of the other members.

 _Just to take the edge off_ , he thinks to himself.

Daniel makes his way around the dorm, inviting the older members to share a much-needed drink with him. Nearly all of them politely decline even though they have no schedule tomorrow. He starts to think he has no chance of enjoying the wine with all of the no’s he has received. That thought disappears as he approaches a very stressed looking Ong Seongwu emerging from the laundry. The older male is running a hand through his dark hair, his fingers stopping on the muscle region located on his neck, pressing down as though to roll out a knot.

“Tiring day?” Daniel asks with a smile. One of the most charming features of Kang Daniel was his smile – and he knew. Though shy at times, he had no problem with shooting it at the hyungs who he knew felt comfort amongst it. Seongwu nods, adding a sigh as he drapes an arm around Daniel’s broad shoulders.

“And a bit sore,” the older adds as Daniel leads them back to the living room. The pair collapse onto the couch and Seongwu’s eyes land on the infamous champagne sitting on the coffee table.

“What’s this?” Seongwu ponders as he reaches a foot out to pull the table closer to himself. Before he could get any further Daniel slaps his thigh and grabs the wine, worried Seongwu would knock it off the table entirely.

“The wine a fan got me,” Daniel says as he cradles the expensive bottle. Seongwu’s eyes widen.

“And you haven’t started drinking it yet? What’s wrong with you?” Seongwu teases, flashing _the_ signature Ong Seongwu smirk.

“The hyungs didn’t feel like it,” Daniel grumbles as he sets the wine back down.

Seongwu replies, “But you haven’t asked me?”

Daniel can swear he hears jealousy laced through Seongwu’s words. It’s not the first time Daniel has heard him have that tone of voice, but this time it sounds stronger than usual.

“Well since you’re here…” Daniel starts to drag on, only to earn a pair of daggered eyes staring back at him, this time accompanied by a pout.

“I should have been your first choice thank you very much,” Seongwu whines as he walks off towards the kitchen cupboards.

“To be fair I couldn’t exactly find you, could I?” Daniel says, hinting at Seongwu’s absence from the dorm rooms.

“Why were you in the laundry anyway?” Daniel continues and Seongwu saunters back over, two wine glasses now firmly in his hands.

“Looking for something,” he mumbles as he places the wine glasses down in front of them. The couch dips as Seongwu takes his place back on the soft surface, Daniel sneaking a glance at him from the corner of his eye. 

_I’ve never seen him drunk before…_

Daniel watches as Seongwu stretches an arm out, daintily wrapping his fingers around the champagne bottle. He fills the glasses almost to the brim, letting the foam nearly escape over the top. He passes one very full glass to Daniel, who is eagerly awaiting the sweet liquid. He presses the glass against his lips and is about to take a sip when Seongwu stops him.

“Are we not doing ‘cheers’?“ he asks, putting on a front that he is _deeply_ offended. The look earns him a brief but confused looking Daniel who swiftly removes the glass away from his lips.

“Oh, I’m sorry-“

Seongwu grins widely, pleased with the reaction he’d earnt from the flustered younger male. 

“I’m just teasing, relax.” Seongwu giggles as he motions to both of their glasses, holding his forward so they can clink together as they briefly mutter cheers, able to finally start drinking.

Daniel loves the feeling of drinking wine. He loves both the taste and the feeling of the bubbly liquid sliding across his palette. He unwillingly lets out a soft groan from the feeling of finally being able to drink the wine and he feels the burn of embarrassment on his cheeks within seconds. He expects some funny comment from his hyung, except when he glances at the older boy he too is slightly blushing. Daniel notices that Seongwu is gently massaging the same area on his shoulder as before. He contemplates his options, should he reach out and do the job himself?

Or should he ask before even thinking of setting his hands on the others skin? 

“Would you like some help?” Daniel asks, the words coming out a little more apprehensively than he had intended. Seongwu is surprised but is quick to hide it, instead nodding through the blush fighting to become even deeper on his cheeks. Daniel hops up from the couch, almost spilling his wine as he kneels behind the couch, so he can work away at Seongwu’s neck comfortably while still being able to sip at his precious wine. He lets his free hand work its way into the flesh below the nape of Seongwu’s hair, making its way up and down – squeezing gently at the knots just below the surface. Seongwu sips his wine with his eyes closed – completely enjoying the blissful feeling of Daniels fingers against his skin. He lets his head dip forward, allowing Daniel further access to the area of his neck. Daniel knows just the right amount of pressure needed the work through the knots – giving Seongwu that sweet release from the strained muscles.

“Feels good Danny,” Seongwu sighs letting his lips find the rim of the wine glass to find the glass empty. He reaches for the bottle, topping up his own glass as well as turning to face Daniel. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, but he was still smiling and holding his own empty glass out for Seongwu to fill. They say cheers once again, and Daniel continues to work away on Seongwu’s neck. He isn’t a lightweight, but he doesn’t know what else to attribute to the fact he has butterflies in his stomach and a light head… perhaps…

He leans in towards Seongwu’s necks, his lips puckering at the red lines from where he had been kneading into his skin. He’s sure Seongwu can’t sense him being so close, and he thinks he’s fine – he isn’t going to kiss he’s just going to… contemplate it. Except Seongwu has other plans, he turns his head slowly, but Daniel somehow is unaware until Seongwu is facing him. It’s almost as if time had slowed right down, from the way their eyes met glistening in the light as they looked over one another – it was a scene from the most romantic of movies. Though alcohol was involved, Daniel knew they both weren’t drunk but had just enough to help them break through from their set skinship boundaries.

When Seongwu leant in it was only right that Daniel followed suit, meeting in the middle with soft lips and Seongwu’s hand securing itself against Daniels cheek. Seongwu lead the kiss but Daniel knew exactly what to do to elicit those soft purrs from the sides of his lips, his tongue drawing slow lines across Seongwu’s bottom lip. Daniel found himself crawling over across the top of the couch, reaching to set his glass down as well as taking Seongwu’s – all while never breaking the kiss. He pulled Seongwu into his lap, while his bag leant against the side of the couch letting Seongwu have as much access as he needed to let his lips wander across both his lips, neck and chest. Daniel held his chin, pulling Seongwu from his chest where he had been peppering kisses all over. He kissed him with utmost care, careful to use the least amount of pressure with his lips as he could. He pulled away, Seongwu beaming as he stroked Daniel’s cheek.

“You’ve really blossomed Danny,” Seongwu speaks softly, fingers continuously caressing Daniels cheeks.

“The first moment I saw you I knew, you were going to be someone saved in my heart.”

Daniel blushes, his eyes watering as he feels the sincerity in Seongwu’s voice.

“Hyung, I really like you.”

Seongwu huddles next to him with his head resting on his shoulders, “I really like you too Danny.”

**Author's Note:**

> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested ♡


End file.
